Of Fear and Secrets
by xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx
Summary: EvErYoNe HaS a SeCrEt
1. Prologue

Dear Princess Celestia,

Everyone has a secret. Whether little or big, it's still there. Yearning to be known. Itching to spread like a wild fire from person to person. Such a burden it is to feel the pressing weight of a secret. Day and night, it pulses through your brain. Whispering. Moaning. _Screaming._ Until you start to consider confessing it to your friends. Write it on a piece of loose leaf. Murmur it into their eager ears. They promise not to tell. They are faithful. And you feel the weight of the world lift off your shoulders. No more burden. No more worry.

But, that is how it starts.

Soon the secret spreads to another friend. Then another. And it continues to. It becomes a plague that everyone's infected with. Sick with the enthusiastic need to hear if the rumors are true, they turn to you. Where the disease originated from. You are the target to uncover the cure. But...there is no cure. A secret lasts forever.

And so, you are forever tormented with the thought of everyone knowing your secret. But if you hadn't had told in the first place, then you can move on with that single burden instead of multiple.

I have a secret for you Princess. Actually, I have many. But I'd prefer to call them tales if you will. Would you like to know them?

I bet you do ~


	2. Daughter of the Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the My Little Pony franchise.**

* * *

Even though she feared it, Fluttershy was always enchanted by the alluring shadows of night. If it were because of the iridescent gems dancing in the violet abyss of sky or because of the silver laces of moonlight cascading through the canopies of trees, she would never know. She would lie in bed, restless, longing to prance about in the shadows, to shine with the stars. Sometimes, when she did gather up the nerve, she would stand outside her cottage, as still as a statue, listening. Her mesmerized eyes fixated on the star-strewn sky.

Blue-colored fireflies nipped at her crooked body, casting her in a luster of cerulean blue. Soft ebony shadows kissed her hooves, hugged her sides. A whistling breeze stroked her cotton-candy pink curls and the strands swept across her face. It was moments like these she realized just how much she loved the night. But the one thing she loved more than anything was the moon. With it's steady eloquent glow, the evanescence of clouds and the penumbra of it's cratered surface, she couldn't help but think of herself. The clouds represented her timidness compared to her friends, the shadowed part held her secrets untold. And it's beautiful sheen was the everlasting kindness she possessed. She loved the moon.

Of course, no pony knew of the aesthetic pleasure Fluttershy received from the night. She feared the remarks that might be made from it. So, it was her secret, and her secret alone.

* * *

Late one night, as Fluttershy paced about her candle-lit room, she heard a noise. Her head snapped up, her pupils constricted fearfully. She heard it again. Cautiously, she picked her way over to the window and pushed it open. Her curtains billowed gracefully around her as she stuck her head out the window.

"H-hello? Is anypony there?" Her soft voice cracked with fear.

Suddenly, she heard a sound. It was angelic and sweet. It sounded nice to her lowered ears, soothing in a sense. It seemed to be whispering her name, calling to her to come. To join them. To play. And it was coming from the Everfree Forest.

Her eyes widened, not with fear, but with a shy hope. To play under Mother Moon's jeweled sky was a persuasive thought. An idea she thought about frequently. Something she yearned for. But who were these mysterious echoes coming from? Should she trust their honeyed voices and join them? Who were they?

Absentmindedly, she found herself fluttering out her window into the dissilient, lustrous moonlight. She scanned the direction of the Everfree Forest and all its silver glory. And just barely could she make out three little silhouettes frolicking about in the flickering shadows fringing the enchanted forest. She blinked. They remained. The forms abruptly turned to her. She watched intently, leaning forward a bit. They gestured to her, a welcoming one. As if asking her to participate in their fun. She took a step forward.

_Maybe I shouldn't, I mean, I don't even_ know _these ponies!_

Another step.

_But...they don't seem scary..._

And another.

_What harm could they do? They look like they're only fillies!_

Step.

_Maybe I'll join them, just for a little bit..._

She shot forward, shedding her fear and unveiling a look of joy. She called out a greeting, waving at the figures. They waved back, rearing up onto their back legs. Moonlight rippled along Fluttershy's back, transforming the pilose yellow fur to silver. Her pearly white mane licked her face, waving behind her. Her turquoise eyes seemed to glow. When she approached the silhouettes, they giggled at her child-like behavior. One of them bounded up to her.

"Why, hello Fluttershy," the shadow murmured, flashing her a hearty grin. "We have been waiting for you..."

"Y-you have?" The pegasus lowered her ears, confusion playing on her features.

"Yes," it sighed, a whispery sound carried by the breeze. "Mother was becoming worried that you would not show..."

"Oh..." Fluttershy lowered her head, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

"Do not fret, dear Sister," it cooed. The figure pressed up against her side comfortingly. "Mother is not angered by your lateness. She is glad you are finally ready to join our Family of the Stars..."

Beautiful shadowy wings emerged from the silhouettes backs, the feathers seeming to blur into the night sky.

"Are you ready to go...?" The shadow asked, it's wings encasing Fluttershy in a feathery black dome. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh...no... I can't go," she shook her head, a sudden panicky sensation overtaking her mind. "I...My friends. I can't leave. I have to meet R-Rarity tomorrow... And... I can't go..."

The pegasus took a step backwards, wariness filling her gaze. The figures advanced, determined black eyes gleaming in the dark.

"You don't want to keep Mother waiting, do you...?" The words echoed in Fluttershy's skull. She glanced at the shadowed pony beside her. A blank expression had captivated it's face, alert ears swiveling back.

"Well, no, but -"

"Mother misses you. Come with us and assure Her you have not forgotten..."

"F-forgotten? I would never forget..."

"She fears you have. Come Fluttershy... Assure Her... Allow Her the comfort of knowing you are still Her lovely Daughter of the Moon..."

Fluttershy's expression abruptly changed. She was no longer afraid, but rather hurt. How could Mother think up such a ridiculous idea? Mother should know Her Daughter would never forget the love she received from Her. Love that the pegasus never received from her torn up family. Mother was the only star that shined in dark night sky that was her life. She showered her in tenderness a pony could only dream of. She urged Fluttershy to strive for her goals, no matter how ridiculous they seemed. She helped her to solve her flight school problems as best she could. She was ecstatic when she heard Fluttershy earned her cutiemark or made friends. Mother was sweet and gentle. Mother was always there. Mother believed in her. And Mother understood. Fluttershy would never forget.

"She is waiting, Fluttershy..."

Aqua eyes met black and the pegasus knew she could not say no. She submitted to the order and followed the silhouettes into the abundant flora of Everfree Forest. She never looked back.

And she was never hear from again...


	3. Better, Faster, Stronger

**A/N: By the way, this is sort of AU, but they're are all still in the Ponyverse. Does that make sense?**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. It just _couldn't_ be true. She had done _perfectly;_ even thrown in a Sonic Rainboom, for Celestia's sake! No flaws. No mishaps. Just perfection.

But the truth was right in front her, written in nice, neat little letters:

Rejected.

The very word left a bitter taste in her mouth. The very _thought_ left her mind in a chaotic state. She had to sit down. If she didn't, she would surely collapse.

It just couldn't be.

Rainbow Dash, the fastest pegasus in all of Ponyville - maybe in all of _Equestria_ - had been rejected by the Wonderbolts.

All the training and late night flights. All the pain and suffering. All the stress and injuries. All for nothing. She'd worked so hard for this, only to have it all blow up in her face. It just wasn't fair!

Anger set in, a hot lashing fire of rage and frustration. She slammed the piece of paper on the cloudy ground, getting to her hooves and fanning out her wings. They deny her the right of being a Wonderbolt? Crush her hopes? Steal away her dreams? And expect everything to be fine and dandy?

They have another thing coming to them.

They don't think she's good enough to keep up with their pace? Well, she'd show them. She'd show them all. She'd be a real Wonderbolt. And they'd _all_ be sorry...

* * *

Rainbow Dash let out a nervous breath, fixing the pill balanced on her hoof with a hard magenta stare. Beads of sweat strolled down her face from her previous exercises. The rainbow strands of hair that had fallen from her ponytail now stuck in irritating clumps on her sticky forehead. The pegasus pushed the stray strands behind her ear and sighed again.

She closed her eyes and reminisced on the last six months. Though long and tear-filled, the results satisfied her. She was now bulkier and, though a tadbit less agile, faster. Her noticeably enhanced muscles rippled beneath her coat, plastered with sweat and twitching slightly. She was beyond perfect for the job. But it still wasn't enough.

She needed to be better.

Faster.

Stronger.

And this one sweet little pill could help her. And it frightened her.

Of course, she had done this multiple times before, but the thought made her heartbeat race. Anxiety worm into her stomach. Panicky breaths escape her mouth. It was her mind sending signals to herself. Reminding her of Applejack's heeding. That the consumption of the pill was unnatural and dangerous.

But what did she know? Why, that dirty Earth pony was merely a prostitute sniffing out the next man she could sleep with. She knew nothing.

Yet, her words still had a great impact. Dash knew her friend was right. She knew that every pill she took pulled her closer to an unkind fate. That one day things would abruptly change for the worse. That the path she was following was fatal.

But some ponies must learn the hard way.

Pushing away her thoughts, she glared at the pill one last time, then swallowed it dry. She shivered slightly. A vague feeling of alarm surged through her. Jiggled her bones and clenched her teeth. Flattened her ears.

Then silence. Nothing.

The anxiety passed immediately. A wave of relief overtook her. All was well. Safe and unharmed.

Jack knew nothing. Just a silly Earth pony trying to scare her. Chase away her chances at becoming a Wonderbolt. Stupid.

Dash sat on her bed, sighing with relief.

Then it happened.

A crushing pain gripped her chest, coursed down her left front leg. Her wings pulsated. A nauseous sensation plagued her stomach. These side effects were common. Coming in quick flashes then subsiding. They happened frequently, if not all the time. But this time was different.

The symptoms were not passing.

Her neck tightened. Her clammy hoof raced to her chest, banging against it to force the pain away. It became more intense. She gasped for air, only to feel a pang of agony in her chest. Wide, horrified eyes scoured the room, desperately looking for the phone. She needed to contact A.J. She would know what was happening.

And there it was. On other side of the room, isolated from all her other belongings, was the phone.

Rainbow Dash began to stand, only to collapse. Gritting her teeth, she hissed in pain. She clutched her chest, willing the pain to leave. Praying to God it would be over soon. And that it wouldn't return again.

God, it hurt...

She croaked out Tank's name pathetically, twisting her head slightly to peer out the ajar doorway as if expecting said tortoise to slowly step in. To notice her sudden illness. To get help. Unfortunately though, no such luck comes.

And so, in the course of Rainbow Dash's last dwindling minutes, she reflects on her life. All the things that had gone wrong and all the things that turned out right. How she could have made something better or done something differently. Like now. Maybe if she hadn't taken that pill, this wouldn't be happening. Maybe if she hadn't pushed herself so hard. Maybe if she had just accepted she was not Wonderbolt material.

All the things she wanted to do and all the things she'd become, all gone. Tears streamed down her face.

She'd never be the fastest pony in all of Equestria.

Never have all those wacky adventures with her friends again.

Never see Scootaloo...poor, poor Scootaloo.

What would happen to that energetic orange filly when Dash was gone? Would she be kicked back on the streets? Would she be left to starve to death - alone? Or would she just commit the unthinkable?

Those thoughts made her cringe. Scootz, her bestest friend in all the world, suffering from the loss of her idol made her sick. Dash weakly moved her head to the right. Only a few inches away lay an athletics magazine and pen. The magazine was open to a somewhat blank page. Mustering up the last of her strength and ignoring the tightening pain, Rainbow Dash dragged the magazine and pen over to her and wrote one final message before drifting off to sleep - forever.

_Take care of Scootalo_

* * *

**Hmp. Well that was depressing... Do ponies even have phones? No? Well, now they do. Tell me if any of the heart attack description is wrong or some thing should be added. It really helps :)**


End file.
